No one needs to know
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: (I don't have a summary yet...) AU. Mostly Jara with Peddie, Amfie and Jabian. Multi-chapter. Review and let me know if I should continue this or not.


**So, this is my pathetic attempt at writing an AU story...that's like this... I was basically inspired by a whole bunch of stories. Bs13's to be exact. Um, I was just reading over all of her latest stories and I was inspired. I hope that y'all like this because I mean, I like the idea and everything, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to write it the way I see it. You know? Basically, I don't think it's the greatest of my work, but I want to work on this.**

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Jerome Clarke leaned back, emotionless expression on his face as his housemates chatted around the room. Beside him in the other arm chair, Mick Campbell laughed loudly and forcefully pulled his girlfriend, Mara Jaffray, into his lap. She blushed madly and tried to escape his grip but he just held her tighter, and Jerome's knuckles turned white at how hard he was clenching them. He noticed and relaxed his fists, but he still wanted to throw Mick across the room for being such a jerk to her. Jerome could tell by the blush on her tan cheeks and the way she resisted him that she didn't want to be in such an intimate position around the others. But she didn't try to get away from him again and let him hold her, slightly tense.

Patricia Williamson ran a hand through her straight auburn hair and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Maybe we should dump a bucket of slop on his head."

"Patricia, that's so mean; he could be cute." Joy Mercer pointed out beside her blonde best friend.

"Yeah," Amber Millington agreed.

"What?" Alfie Lewis perked up slightly before looking back at his Gameboy.

"Ew, Joy, he's an American."

"What's wrong with Americans?" Nina Martin demanded quickly.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you; you're my best friend. I'm just saying that American guys can be pricks sometimes. That's all." Patricia replied with a slight shrug.

Nina rolled her green eyes and laughed quietly. "Actually all guys can be pricks. That doesn't mean they always are."

"Whatever," Patricia scoffed, emerald orbs flitting to Mick briefly. They had dated once. Actually, Mick had dated each girl in the house. For only a few months each and he had yet to pick only one girl to date and stay with.

"So, did anyone hear about that thing that happened with Drew from chemistry?" Joy asked, gossip flowing from her lips easily.

Amber's gray eyes sparked interestedly. "No, what?"

"He tried to commit suicide."

Jerome's blue eyes shot up and trained on Joy. "How?"

"Pills, I think, but he wasn't dead. He was found in the boy's locker room, passed out. He's in the hospital now. I heard that he's going to be sent to counseling, as well as his parents and the kids that found him. It's crazy."

"Yeah, and he seemed like such a nice guy." Patricia stated.

"You can be a nice guy and still want to kill yourself." Jerome spoke quietly, fiddling his thumbs. The others turned to look at him, slightly concerned. "I don't want to kill myself; don't worry."

Patricia laughed easily without noticing his forced smile and his eyes losing their spark instantly, but only for a moment, before he was normal once again.

* * *

Jerome rounded the corner of the main school building and sat on the grass, leaning back on the brick. No one ever came behind the school except the janitors after school was let out. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his bag and lit one, letting the smoke float into a cloud above him. His eyes lost their glow and his lips fell into a frown.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to have yet another housemate. It just meant he'd end up caring about another person, almost keeping him from killing himself. He cared for Nina and Patricia like sisters, Amber made him smile, Alfie made him laugh, and he didn't particularly like Joy, but he cared about her. And Mara…Mara made him feel things that no other girl had in all his life. If there was anything keeping him alive, it was her. And if there was anything killing him, it was her boyfriend. First, Mick was her boyfriend; second, he bullied Jerome; third, _he_ was her boyfriend.

What did she see in the meathead anyway? But what could she ever see in Jerome? He was nothing; he was worthless. He wouldn't be able to do anything for him.

But she was so damn beautiful, how couldn't he care about her? Her black hair was naturally curly, but she kept it straight for Mick. Jerome preferred it to be curled. It fell to her mid-back. Her tan skin and brown eyes complimented her hair. And her eyes weren't a dull brown; they were beautiful like milk chocolate with caramel swirls.

Jerome shook his head. He can't keep thinking about this, it just hurt to know that no one could ever love him. Mara could care, but she couldn't love him.

He looked down at his cigarette and realized that he had been thinking so hard that he had wasted it. It was nearly burned to his fingers. He took a quick drag and blew out the smoke, stomping on it as he stood up, hearing the bell shrill through the school.

He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and as he walked back to the front of the school, he caught his reflection in a window, seeing a guy that was happy with his life, but of course he saw past the mask.

* * *

Eddie Miller ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend. His best friends, Fabian Rutter and KT Rush walked alongside him as the four strolled down the street. Willow Jenks peered up with slightly saddened green eyes.

"Why do you have to transfer schools?"

"My mom wants me to spend more time with my dad. Trust me, I don't want to. I'd rather be here with you guys." He smiled suavely at her and she giggled, snuggling closer into his side.

"Well, we'll come and visit." Fabian said.

"Promise," KT nodded.

* * *

**This is going to be weird...**

**Ugh...review? :/**

_**"There is a Hell, believe me, I've seen it. There is a Heaven, let's keep it a secret. No one needs to know."**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
